Tsukigomori
by tsukigomori helel
Summary: Shiori knows about alot of things in the Soul society. She also has alot of secrets of her own. Perhaps as she goes through all of the turbulent events that include the Ryoka and Aizen, she'll grow up a little more and learn a little more about herself.
1. Rukia went missing

Hi everyone! Ok so I'm sorry that I had to shut down Dark Moon. This is my new version of it, I hope you all like it! Also thank you to those of yo who liked Dark moon I really hope that you like this version. So please Enjoy!

Disclaimer-i do not own Bleach

* * *

><p>I glared at Renji while he kept on pacing back and forth mumbling something incomprehensible to himself. I watched him pace for a few more minutes from my perch on the roof before making myself known.<p>

"You're gonna wear a trench into the ground Abarai." he looked at me, a strange face on" what's eatin ya?"

He looked away, I could hear him sigh to himself before looking back at me,"Rukia's gone missing. She's been gone for a month in the world of the living. "

I nodded in understanding,"Ooh. I heard she went missing. " I jumped down, landing right next to him,"So? Are you gonna go get her back?"

"Captain Kuchiki and I are supposed to go after her tonight. But we have orders to kill her if we have to. Ugh Shiori I'm really worried..." he looked genuinely worried, maybe even scared." What if I have to kill her? What if she's gotten herself into a whole bunch of trouble?"

I sighed,"Stop with the 'What ifs' please. She's probably fine and do you really believe she's stupid enough to get into a mess of trouble?" I ran a hand through my hair," You just go and get her back and then everything will be back to normal. Kay?"

He just nodded before walking away. I smiled at his retreating back before returning to the roof to take a nap.

Several hours later I was awoken by a smooth voice,"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep out her Shiori-chan."

I cracked open my eyes to see Gin standing above me,"No mere cold will ever stop me Ichimaru-san." Slowly I sat up, I stretched out my joints making a pleasing cracking noise.

He chuckled,"Still you should take care of your body, otherwise you'll never get a boy to like you."

I scoffed at him,"Tch, like any boy could keep up with me. Besides, I'm not interested in boys." Gin raised a single silver eyebrow,"I'm interested in men, Ichimaru-san. And all of the males in the court guard squads are all either children, too old, or not my type."

He chuckled yet again,"So what am I to ya Shiori-chan? Am I a boy?" He whispered the next part in my ear, making me shiver,"Or am I just not your type?"

Not sure how to answer I stood up, and faced him,"Sorry but you're both Ichimaru-san" I then jumped down, waving to him slightly,"See ya."

When I finally reached my barracks, near the Maggot's nest, it was dark and getting cold,"Geez, I was out for such a long time. I hope nothing went wrong." I looked out my window before I changed into a clean shihakusho,"I hope Renji finds Rukia alright. It would be bad if something were to happen to her." Pushing away those thoughts I changed and began my nightly patrol as the head of security in the Maggot's nest.


	2. I miss you

Hey all, so in this chapter I decided change things up a little bit. This story may end up with a little bit of Shuuhei/Shiori but I doubt it. I changed the style of the story just a little bit but I think it's become just a little bit better. So please Enjoy and to those of you who liked the original version of this story I'm very sorry but I just lost all hope in that version.

Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach. Shiori and the plot are all mine though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If there were anyone that I would never want to run into on accident it would be the Lieutenant of squad nine, Hisagi Shuuhei... Why wouldn't I want to run into him? Because he brings up bad memories for me. He reminds me exactly of someone I lost, he's like a miniature version of him and I begin to feel the hole in my chest start to tear open again.<strong>_

The streets along the barracks of squad ten were bare, with no one in sight. This was rare because usually the bubbly lieutenant of squad ten was almost always running out of the office and bugging me about how her captain is such a grump. Well it wouldn't have mattered if she was there anyways since I was to engrossed in the book I had received from Captain Kuchiki, or as I like to call him Byakun, about traditional japanese folklore. So engrossed that I didn't notice someone walking the same path as me, about ten feet away. I, of course ran headfirst into said person, and we both fell down me on my back them on top of me.

"Crap, I'm really sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going. I'm so sorry." The person's voice was distinctly male, it was deep and was smooth yet it sounded rough at the same time. He also sounded very flustered.

I couldn't help myself, I began to giggle, before I finally looked up to meet dark gray eyes, tattoos, and three vertical scars. Hisagi Shuuhei. Hiding my surprise as embarrassment I smiled as warmly as I could,"Sorry it was my fault too." I flushed slightly as I realized the position we were in,"but um can you please get off of me?"

His face was completely red in seconds,"Ah right sorry!" He quickly got up and held a hand out to me,"Here let me help you."

Taking my hand lightly in his own, my hand was immediately was engulfed in warmth, he pulled me to my feet easily and held my hand a little longer afterwards.

Looking down slightly I slid my hand out of his and picked up the poor book that had been thrown aside. "Thanks, and uhm sorry for running into you like that. Have a nice day Lieutenant Hisagi."

I began to walk away when I heard him call out to me,"Hey, wait!"

Closing my eyes and sighing I stopped and turned to face him again smiling lightly,"Yes?"

He sort of jogged up to me,"I uhm I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

"Haha no sorry I'm in squad 2 I work in the Maggot's nest." I began to wring my fingers behind my back," I'm probably older than you actually."

He laughed at that thought,"No way. So if you're in squad 2 then why are you walking around here?"

"Oh um well," He raised an eyebrow at my delayed response,"Ok ok I was visiting a friend in Squad Eleven."

"Squad eleven?" His voice was dripping with disbelief.

Sighing,I nodded,"Yes, Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san, I've known them for a long time. Now if you will excuse me I need to go I promised a close friend of mine I would meet up with them when after I went to Squad eleven." I bowed to him and walked a few feet before using shunpo to make a quick get-away.

When I was safely away from him I leaned against the white walls of the edge of the Seireitei, I tried to slow my breathing as I closed my eyes only to see his brown eyes, silver hair, and the stern expression he always seemed to wear. My breath finally slowing down, I lightly shook my head and made my way out of the seireitei to the outskirts of the Rukon.

Walking out to the farthest reaches of the Rukon, where no one was in sight, I stopped just in front of the edge of a forest. A few feet in front of me was a small nameless grave the only thing on it was the number 69.

Kneeling right in front of it I began to clean it up, there were leaves and dirt all over it, once I was finished, I quietly sat there staring at the grave.

Several minutes later words finally left my mouth,"I am sorry I was late. I ran into the miniature you and we ended up talking for a little bit..." I smiled sadly," I take so much care to avoid him and yet today I end up getting almost run over by him today."

"I wish I knew what had happened. Maybe if I knew then this hole in my chest would lessen just a little bit." Tears were working their way out, but I blinked them back refusing to cry, like I had every time I came out here. "I almost forgot. That girl Rukia, you know Byakun's little sister? Well she went missing in the world of the living a month back. I have a feeling that with her disappearance a whole lot of trouble is going to show up when they find her. When that happens I may not be able to come out here as often as I would like."

Staring at the ground, I finished my small conversation, and just sat there as if expecting a response from the person who had ben dead for a whole century.

A deep voice resounded from several feet behind me, immediately I knew who it was,"You know coming out here every chance you get, and talking to that rock, won't bring them back. Nothing will. You need to accept that Shiori."

Not even bothering to look at him I just continued to stare at the ground,"I know that but I just can't let them go,let _him_ go. I feel like, if I do let go I'll lose something important that I can never get back."

I could hear a deep sigh,"I know how you feel but eventually you're going to have to move on. I know that it is hard but it's for the best. Once you do I know you will feel so much better and perhaps you will find someone knew." He sat next to me, messing with my hair a little,"It'll get better, you will heal, you just have to take the first step."

A small smile forced it's way onto my face, as I finally looked at the one man who had helped me through this whole ordeal, no matter how pathetic I was he always got me through my slumps, Aizen Sosuke my best friend. I hugged him tightly, burying my face into his chest,"It hurts. Even after all these years it still hurts. I know that whenever I come out here I just re-open the wound but I can't help it. I-I just miss him so much. I miss all of them so much."

He rubbed slow circles on my back, and whispered comforting words, "It's alright I know. I know. I'm here for you Shiori, it's ok."

A few minutes later I had finally calmed down, I pulled away from Aizen and wiped my eyes,"Sorry about that."

He just laughed it off and messed with my hair again,"It's alright, that's why I'm here isn't it? I don't mind being the shoulder you cry on." He stood up and dusted himself off before he held his hand out to me,"Now let's go, Captain Kuchiki and Renji have brought back Rukia, there is going to be a captain's meeting soon to determine her punishment."

I took his hand, a little confused,"Her punishment?" He nodded as he pulled me up,"What did she do?"

We began to walk back,"She gave her powers to a human. I fear that she may get a very severe punishment for this. She broke a very serious law."

I drew my eyebrows together,"Hmm really? There must have been a good reason for her to do what she did."

He was completely serious now,"I agree. Perhaps you can go and talk to her later? She is being held in the Squad six cells. I'm sure Renji can show you to her if you ask him nicely, and not call him a stupid pineapple."

I couldn't help but smile at that, 'Stupid pineapple' was my nickname for the lieutenant of squad six and he absolutely loathed it, "Oh darn So-chan you just took all the fun out of my day." I pouted slightly before we had to part ways. "I'll see you later tonight after I talk to Rukia. Bye So-chan have fun at your meeting." I hugged him again before finally making my way to squad six.

* * *

><p>So? Noe you all have a little bit of insight of who Shiori was close o and who she tends to shy away from. Any reviews are appreciated and adding this as one of your favorites makes me very happy! SO till next time!<p>

-Tsukigomori Helel


	3. Stupid Pineapple

Hi there. So I haven't been updating lately and I'm truly sorry for that, but I've been having a bad time with writing and other more personal things.

I would like to thank _**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**_ and _**anonymous reviewer Meooow ()**_ for giving me some very encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again I am very sorry for the long wait.

* * *

><p><strong>**I had never really tried to get to know Rukia even though I was close to her brother. I had only talked to her a few times when I went to go and bug Renji when he was 'working'. Whenever I saw her she was quiet and polite just like every other 'Noble' in the soul society. She also gave off a sort of timid vibe, but all in all she was better than the other noble daughters that I had met. She never gave off a "I'm-better-than-you feel." Perhaps I would get to know her better during these next few days, hopefully.**<strong>

There were several members of squad six scattered around the hallways talking amongst themselves. I could hear bits and pieces of their conversations, most of them were talking about Rukia's predicament. Up ahead I could hear someone yelling at another person about the hell butterflies.

"You should be able to handle the Hell butterflies on your own now fool." The voice was deep and I could tell immediately that it was Renji.

"I thought you were off today..." Another, smaller, voice responded.

"I'm just checking on the prisoner. How is she?" _Oh so he does care about her._

"Miss Kuchiki? The same. She's been like that since last night." _Is she depressed?_

"Is Miss Rukia Depressed?" I asked while walking in next to Renji.

Renji looked at me annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at him, "Oh I'm just running some quick errands. I thought I could check up on Rukia for Byaku-" I paused, quickly correcting myself, "Er Captain Kuchiki."

He looked at uninterestedly, "Hmph, alright whatever c'mon." He turned and walked to Rukia's cell, purposely sticking his head between the bars.

Rukia was sitting on a chair, wearing a simple white yukata, she was facing the wall, her food sat untouched by the front of the cell.

Sighing I stood behind Renji, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey, how long are you going to sulk Rukia? You better eat something or you won't survive to be executed." _Scratch the "He cares" part from earlier..._

Rukia turned slightly to look at Renji, a smirk on her lips, "I'm not sulking. I'm just not hungry...Mr. Assistant captain."

Laughing quietly, I watched as Renji quickly became angry at her as she kept on making fun of him and his tattooed eyebrows. The light hearted moment became suddenly serious though when Rukia asked a single question.

"Renji?" Her voice was quiet now.

"What?" His voice was still full of aggression towards the small woman.

"Am I really going to... die?"

Renji being the butt he was told her that she was, but then, after seeing her morbid expression, quickly said that he was joking.

"Captain Kuchiki is going to headquarters, he's probably going to request a reduced sentence for you."

"He'll kill me himself." My eyes widened at her response. "I know very well...the kind of person he is."

Sighing, I made my presence known to Rukia and walked closer to her cell. "I wouldn't be so sure Miss Rukia. I have known Byaku- ahem Captain Kuchiki much longer than you have and I know for a fact that he is going through a difficult time with your sentence." I smiled lightly at her, "besides I have a feeling that something big is going to happen soon."

A small smile forming on her lips, she just nodded.

I turned to Renji and motioned for him to come closer. Curious, the idiot brought his head within hitting range. I smacked his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He held his head in pain, while I got in his face.

"That was for being a stupid pineapple! How can you joke about death?" We began to argue, but stopped when we heard a laugh. Confused we both looked at Rukia, she was laughing at us so hard that tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

Renji recovered first, "Wh-what are you laughing at?" he was astonished that she was laughing like she used to before all the drama began.

When she finally stopped, she wiped the tears away and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I just thought it was funny how you were scolding him Yamazaka-san."

"Heh, it was that funny huh?" She nodded, "Well maybe I should scold you more often stupid pineapple." I looked out the window and noticed that it was dark already, "Oh shoot, I have to go now, I'll have to talk to you again later Miss Rukia. Bye now. Oh and don't do anything idiotic while I'm gone stupid pineapple."

As I walked away I could hear Renji cussing at me in a blind fury, I could only laugh as I made my way out of squad six to squad five.


	4. Best Friend

Hello again, um well, I just wanted to get as much out before finals start so please don't expect much for a little bit after Monday.

I would like to thank **Meoooww -again ()** and **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** for reviewing I really appreciate your support. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**There was never much anyone needed to know about me, except for two things. First, never bug me when I'm training unless it is a life or death situation. Second, if anyone were to mess with my best friend I would personally send them to gates of hell where they belong. Also if anyone didn't know my best friend is Aizen Sosuke, I tell him everything and he does the same with me...**<strong>_

It took me only about five minutes to reach squad five. I walked through the familiar halls slowly, not really caring if I looked out of place. As I came to a corner I was met with the lieutenant of squad five, Hinamori Momo. She was an adorable girl, with a lot of potential, she was always so polite and I thought it was cute how she was completely infatuated with Aizen.

I nodded to her slightly, "Hello, Miss Hinamori, how are you?"

She bowed to me, a smile on her face, "Good evening Yamazaka-san. I'm doing great thank you. Oh and Captain Aizen hasn't come back yet, he should be back soon though."

"Oh no worries, I'll just wait for him in his room. Thank you Miss Hinamori, take care." waving slightly I walked away from her towards Aizen's room.

Opening his door, I was greeted by his very clean room, with everything in its own little spot. I made my way to his bookshelf, closing the door behind me. Looking through all the different titles, I settled for the classic _The Tale of Genji_ by Murasaki Shikibu. I sat at his desk and began to read losing myself into the book like usual.

I didn't notice how much time had gone by, before I knew it Aizen was back and I was almost finished with the book.

"You know if you like that book so much you can keep it." Aizen's voice brought me back to reality and I snapped the book shut.

I looked at him, a huge smile on my face, "No way. I like this book, but if I kept it then I wouldn't have anything good to rad when I wait for you here."

He smiled, shaking his head slightly at my logic, "Alright, whatever you say Shiori. So, how was Rukia?"

I got up and put his book away, "She isn't eating and she believes that Byakun is going to kill her himself. Pineapple was there so I didn't talk to her much, but I will later. I'm interested in this human she gave her powers to."

He nodded in deep thought, "I see."

"Yeah, so why are you so interested anyways?"

"Interested in what?"

"Rukia's punishment an how's she's acting of course."

"Oh, well I have something planned for all the Gotei Thirteen and she may be a part of it."

I was confused, I had never heard of any plan, "Wait, what plan?"

He stood up, placing his hands on my shoulders, staring straight into my eyes, "It's nothing you have to worry yourself over, I'll tell you all about it once more of the pieces fall into place."

I raised an eyebrow giving him a "sure-you-will look" before sighing and giving up.

He chuckled, ruffling my hair slightly, "You should be going soon. It's getting late."

I scoffed at him, still annoyed that he was keeping things from me, "Whatever." I brushed off his hand, that was still on my shoulder and began to walk out, but I stopped right at the door, "Oh, I'm not going to see you tomorrow, I'll be training."

I left before he could answer. He knew not to bug me now anyways.


	5. Did it really happen?

Helloooo~ Finals are finally over annnndd I passed all of my classes! yay~ I was originally planning on updating this the day that finals ended, buuut Fanfiction wasn't letting me do that so I had to wait for a while. Soooo~ here's the latest chapter, it's a little sad, but Enjoy! Also thank you

** xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx ** For reviewing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>**A war time exception has been made. All high ranking officers are allowed to carry their zanpakuto. War is being declared on the Ryoka,an amazing amount of caution is being carried out. All because one of the ryoka was able to defeat Renji. At first I didn't understand why we were taking such huge precautions, but once I saw Renji I understood. He was on the brink of death when they found him,luckily he is stable now, but he is being held in a cell because he went against orders and fought the ryoka by himself. He's an idiot, but I am relieved that he's going to be okay. Currently, I'm on my way to speak with Aizen, I haven't talked to him since two nights ago when I . I have this ominous feeling that something bad is going to happen. Hopefully nothing will happen before I get to talk to Aizen.**<strong>_

I was walking along the side corridors, to avoid running into anyone, when I saw Hinamori. She was in a hurry, I guess she woke up late. I ignored her and continued towards Aizen's room, a few moments later I heard a scream.

"!" I froze.

"Hinamori?" Deciding Aizen could wait till later, I ran back to the East Holy wall towards Hinamori's scream.

When I saw her she was stuttering and the rest of the lieutenants, besides Renji, were surrounding her, asking what was wrong.

She ignored them and began screaming again, "NOOOOOO! Captain Aizen! NO! No, Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen!"

My breath caught in my throat, I was behind the lieutenants, "So- Sosuke?" Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath pushing away the oncoming tears, there were more important things to worry about at the moment. The first, was to stop Hinamori from attacking Gin.

As I finished that thought though Hinamori attacked Gin, "You did this!" She rushed at Gin only to be stopped by Izuru. There was a small spat between the two before Hinamori was about to release her zanpakuto, Tobiume, that's when I stepped in.

"That's 'nough Miss Hinamori." I had sheathed her zanpakuto before she could release it and had her arms behind her back before she could do anything more. The other lieutenants had also restrained Izuru. "Sosuke would not approve of yer behavior righ' now." My face was emotionless, but the fact that my accent was coming through betrayed how I really was on the inside,a mess.

Captain Hitsugaya stepped forward, "Arrest them, I will report this to Head captain Yamamoto, take them away!"

I gave Hinamori to Rangiku and Iba, stepping back trying to keep my composure. I stood there, my eyes closed, breathing deeply trying not to think about him or them or anything for that matter. But all I could think was _'Did it really happen? Is he really gone?'_

"Are you alright Shiori-chan?" Gin's smooth voice reached my ears, pulling me out of my trance like state.

I looked at him, trying to stay void of emotion, "Yes, I'm fine Ichimaru-san. Jus'...just a bit shaken is all."

He gave me a smile and ruffled my hair, "Not everything is what it seems Shiori-chan. You just need to take a closer look." With that he left me there, alone, to contemplate his words.

"Not everything is what it seems..?"


	6. Dreams and Reality

_**** Even though I'm really close to Byakuya, he isn't my best friend. Out of all the people I'm friends with, the one person who I can always go to will **_**always****_ be Aizen. I guess I go to him because I've known him for such a long time, almost 115 years now. I met him not long after he became the lieutenant for squad five, I was still in squad nine back then as the fifth seat. He was so nice and gentle, I couldn't help but be attracted to him (not in that way mind you, only as a friend). It was a strange meeting as well, I was running a simple errand to squad five when I met him...*_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Around 115 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shiori~, take these to Shinji for me~." Mashiro's childish voice rang out to me as I looked up from the book I was trying to read. She was waving a small stack of paperwork in my face.

I gave her a look, "Whyy?" My slight accent coming out, I was raised in the outskirts of the Rukon so it was only natural.

She smiled brightly, "Because you haven't met his new lieutenant aaannnd I don't wanna do it~ Please~?"

Rolling my eyes I took the paperwork and ignored her squeals of thanks. The walk to squad five wasn't far, but it wasn't close either. We were four squads away from each other, that was a pretty good distance. Walking there took at least fifteen minutes, but using shunpo took fifteen seconds. Opting to walk, I continued to read, but even back then I had a problem of losing myself in books.

Not noticing where I was going, I ran into a near brick wall of a person and fell onto my butt, my book flying behind me forgotten and the papers scattering everywhere.

"Oww... Dang there goes mah day." I began to pick up the papers trying to put them back in order.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that. Let me help you."

I looked up to see a man I had never seen before, he had brown hair, square black glasses, and a kind smile. He began to pick up the papers that had flown farther away from me. Once all the papers were picked up he held a hand to me, I took it, with a slight blush and stood.

"Thank ya- ahem. Thank you, I'm sorry I ran into you in the first place I should have been watching where I was going." I took the papers from him.

He smiled kindly, "It was no problem, I should have been watching as well. Are you going to squad five by chance?"

My surprise must have shown in my face because he chuckled quietly, "That confirms it, the papers had Captain Hirako's name on it so I assumed.. I suppose we haven't met before, I am the Lieutenant for squad five Aizen Sosuke, it is nice to meet you." He bowed slightly to me.

I was almost at a loss for words, "I- um. I'm sorry, I'm squad nine fifth seat Yamazaka Shiori." I bowed deeply to him.

This time he laughed, "Oh there's no need for such formalities, you had no idea who I was, so don't worry."

_He's so nice..._ He continued to talk, "Would you like me to walk with you the rest of the way to the office?"

I smiled brightly, "That would be great, thank you." We began to walk away, but I stopped suddenly. "Oh wait. One second." I ran back quickly, grabbed my discarded book, and went back to Aizen's side.

He chuckled, "Is that a good book?"

I was about to answer when, suddenly, Aizen's kind smile melted away into a emotionless mask splattered in blood. Everything around us became a black void, all I could see was Aizen's lifeless body, his dim eyes staring at me. I felt cold, and alone. More so than ever before, it was as if something had been torn out of my very _soul_. I was frozen, unable to tear my fear stricken gaze away from his unseeing glare, just as I began to feel myself become lost as if my soul was leaving my body to follow his.

There was a knock.

I bolted awake, covered in a cold sweat, gasping for air. I looked around and began to calm down, the door slid open and closed. I didn't even bother to see who was there, I was too busy trying to shake the nightmare from my clouded thoughts.

"Nightmare?" The voice made me freeze, but after a moment I shook my head my ears were playing games with me, making the voice sound like Aizen, when I knew he was dead. But just to make sure I looked to my right, only to see Aizen standing in front of the door, a worried look on his face. "Shiori?"

I nearly screamed in fright, but I covered my mouth and backed up to the corner of the room, tears started to form at the corners of my eyes.

Aizen took a step towards me, looking even more worried, "Shiori? Calm down. It's me, Sosuke."

I shook my head violently, repeating "No no no, you're dead. I- I saw you. I _saw_ you." and burying my face in my knees and holding my head in my arms, rocking back and forth.

I could feel his arms pull me into his body, "Shhh. It's okay Shiori. I'm alive, I was never dead, it was all a trick." His voice was soothing and it pulled me out of my terrified and confused state.

Slowly I looked up, and he was there, smiling at me, his hands rubbing my back and smoothing down my hair, "You're really here. You're alive." I couldn't have sounded more relieved at that moment, touching his face to make sure he really was there I practically smashed my face into his chest. I spoke to him through my sobs of relief before I started hitting him in anger, "You have...No idea how...torn up... I was...you bastard! ….How could you...fake your own death?!"

Aizen chuckled, "I'm sorry Shiori, but I couldn't tell you. My death had to be as real as possible, so not telling you was the only option. Your reaction confirmed my death as authentic."

We sat there for a while, my face still buried into his chest after a few more moments I finally leaned back to look into his eyes. "I really thought you were dead Sosuke. I thought you were gone forever. And what if that were true? What would I do then?" My voice was quiet, withdrawn, if he really had died I didn't know what I would do with myself.

Aizen's gaze was soft, he pulled me into another hug, "I know. I'm sorry, I truly am, but I needed it to be real. I wanted to tell you I really did, but any indication that my death was fake would have ruined everything that I've worked for."

"Can you tell me what your plans are now? _Will_ you tell me?"

I could hear him sigh, "Give me some more time Shiori and I'll tell you everything. Just a little more time and everything will be revealed. And you." He pulled my chin up with his long fingers so that I looked into his eyes, "You, my dear, will be by my side. A queen to rule over all those below you."

I pulled away from him, "What? Those below me? What are you-?"

He cut me off, placing a finger over my mouth, "It's alright, everything will be explained soon. Just know that when the time comes you must decide. But for now, sleep, pretend I was never here. I'll be seeing you soon." Before I could make any sound he was gone, and I was alone in the dark yet again.

"How can I decide if I don't even know my options?"


End file.
